Detention
by Pappii
Summary: There was always going to be a good reason to go to detention. - 8018, some minor swearing


When he wasn't indulging himself in something related to baseball, Yamamoto Takeshi often found himself in after-school detention for not doing his homework and for sleeping in class. So, more often than not, he found himself with his arms folded on his desk and his head resting on top of them, eyes closed as he slept the three hours of boredom away.

After ten years, though, some of the player's closer friends - closer teammates - started to notice something. By the time they reached junior high, homework was only due every other day, yet Yamamoto continued to attend the detention. Others who were in detention at the same time pointed out that he wasn't always sleeping, just faking.

And it had all started when a _certain someone_ had started supervising them.

"Maa, Hibari," The Rain Guardian was rubbing his head where he'd had a cold, metal tonfa collide with it. He lifted his gaze up to the armed school disciplinary committee head leaning against the desk in front of him, glaring icy daggers meant to kill. "What was that for?"

"Why are you here, herbivore?" Was the cold reply, backed up with another blow across the head from the tonfa, though it was caught thanks to the reflexes the Vongola's Rain had developed whilst training to master the Shigure Souen Ryu.

The short-haired boy gave a laugh. "Because I didn't do my homework," He said, truthfully, since it was one of the days where homework was due and hadn't been done. "I've never managed to do my homework. Because of baseball." He offered the Cloud Guardian a cheerful grin, unfazed by Hibari narrowing his eyes at him before moving away.

--

"Back again, herbivore?"

Yamamoto gave a nervous laugh as he side-stepped around the disciplinary committee head to take his usual detention seat in the back of the room. "I got caught passing notes," He explained, placing his bag on the chair of the desk beside him, almost missing the questioning glare being shot at him. Laughing, he continued, "I don't rat out my friends, Hibari." The moment he said it, he thought he should regret it.

The cold steel hitting his head confirmed it.

--

"Yamamoto Takeshi. Why are you here?"

The baseball player looked up from where he had been resting his head on his arms on top of the desk, blinking once - twice - three times before answering with a casual shrug and lowering his head again. "To see you," He said quietly, in a voice not meant to be heard by Hibari who was sitting on the sill of an open window at the other end of the classroom.

Hibari heard but didn't call him up on it, just reached out and threw one of his tonfa at him. "Idiot herbivore."

--

"Since when has Hibari-san supervised detention?"

"A few months now. But he doesn't usually do Thursdays," Yamamoto sounded genuinely confused - or, at least, more than normal. He had never known Hibari to show up on a Thursday, since Thursday was assessment day in technology subjects, fitness tests in physical education, assignment hand-in's due for math and essays for history. In other words, the class room used for detention was _packed full_ with students who had forgotten one thing or the other for their various subjects and had ended up on detention.

"I thought that guy hated crowding," Gokudera was outside the classroom situated on the lower floor, leaning in through the window and against the window sill, a cigarette sitting stealthily between his middle and forefinger. The bomber had never been on detention - or at least he never attended it - and was only there because 'that stupid baseball idiot can't be left alone with the Tenth.'

"Ahaha. Maybe he's getting used to people."

Neither Tsuna nor his self-appointed right-hand man wanted to point out how hopeful Yamamoto had sounded with that last comment.

--

"Why aren't you in detention, herbivore?"

"Ahaha. That was awesome, Hibari," Yamamoto gave a wide grin and a laugh at the way the school disciplinary committee head had identified him with moving or opening his eyes. "How do you _do_ that?" He sounded rather excited when he sat himself next to he other guardian, drawing his knees up closer to his chest and looking up that sky. "The sky is so nice."

"Why are you here, Yamamoto Takeshi?" Was the question that cut the boy off from the laugh he had started, and Hibari's gaze narrowed as he was given only another laugh in reply. In a flash, the tonfa were out and one was pressed against the Rain Guardian's neck. He had rolled them over, straddling the baseball player's waist and pressing the tonfa down against soft flesh. "Answer the question, herbivore, or I'll bite you to death."

"To see you," was the shaky, honest reply, accompanied by a small smile and a smaller, more nervous laugh. He was finding it difficult to keep himself collected with his breathing mostly cut off, his heart rate erratic and his breathing coming in harsh and short. For a moment, all air was cut off as the boy over him pressed down more before huffing and standing, heading off the roof, leaving the baseball player rubbing at his now-bruised neck.

--

"Hey, Yamamoto," Tsuna sounded rather confused beneath his smile as the tight knit group of friends approached the Rain guardian after the Saturday game. "Hibari-san showed up. He came and sat with us."

The baseball player blinked and looked up at his friends where he was crouched down, packing away his personal playing equipment into his bag. "H-he came and _watched the game_?" The swordsman's tone was even more confused than his friend's as he slowly stood and slung his bag over one shoulder. When his friends turned away, heading to Takesushi for the usual after-game meal, Gokudera was the only one who caught the small smile set on Yamamoto's lips.

"Fucking baseball idiot," He growled under his breath, stepping towards his dark-haired friend to deliver a strong slap upside the back of the taller boy's head, none of their companions noticing they were lagging behind. "What sort of game are you trying to play?"

"Ahaha. Baseball?" Yamamoto sounded confused, wondering what his Italian friend was talking about as the bomber stormed away, muttering Italian profanities under his breath as the Rain guardian followed with a laugh.

--

"Yo, Tsu'," Yamamoto called before lobbing the ball to his friend, catching it as it was passed back to him. "You seem distracted. You okay?"

"Oi, Tsuzuki, Takeshi!" Both boys looked to the diamond where the rest of the team was practicing their sprinting, glancing at Hideki where he had just slid into home. "Up on the roof."

Without hesitation, they both lifted their gaze to the roof and blinked at the sight of the school disciplinary committee head leaning against the railing of the rooftop, watching with an indifferent look on his face. While Tsuzuki gulped slightly, unused to having the hard gaze of the dark-haired boy on him, Yamamoto just grinned and waved, much to the shock and horror of his teammates.

--

"Yamamoto Takeshi, why are you here? There is no detention today."

"I know that," The Rain guardian said with a small grin, not bothering to move from where he stood in front of Hibari. "Why are you here, then?" The baseball player took a small step back as the usual pair of steel tonfa slid from the Cloud guardian's jacket sleeves before he became sandwiched between the hard wooden wall and the cold weapon pressed against his throat. "M-Maa, Hibari. N-No need-"

"What do you mean?" Yamamoto blinked down at the shorter boy at the sudden interruption, confused to no end as to what he was being asked. "When you say you want to see me, what do you mean?"

The swordsman opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to figure out what he wanted to say, before giving up and pushing the tonfa away from his neck slowly. Carefully, he hooked his finger into Hibari's tie and tugged him closer, sliding his arm around the smaller guardian's waist to hold him there. Yamamoto gave a small smile and stroked the longer, darker hair of the older boy and pressed his lips down against Hibari's with closed eyes. He was surprised first with the fact that he hadn't been shoved away instantly and then with the small amount of pressure he felt being returned to him.

When they pulled away, though, Yamamoto felt his lower torso compact in on itself as a hard tonfa was rammed into it, doubling over slightly and clutching at his gut in pain. "Don't ever do that again, herbivore," Hibari said coldly, glaring down at him. "Ask next time."

Yamamoto blinked and glanced up at him, cracking a small grin in reply to the smirk he was given, and nodded slightly before the disciplinary head left the room.


End file.
